Nichijou Episode 0
is the Original Video Animation (OVA) of the Nichijou anime. The OVA was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Kazuya Sakamoto. It aired on March 12, 2011. It was shipped with the sixth manga volume. Chronologically, this OVA definitely takes place after the 5th episode, as Sakamoto was already a part of the Shinonome household in this episode. Further, based on events that may be referenced by Mio that occurred in even later episodes, the OVA is likely to set after at least the 20th episode, and may very well be set after the last episode of the series itself. __TOC__ Parts Praise The series opens in class 1-Q, where Yuuko Aioi sheepishly tries to convince Mio Naganohara that she really did only score a measly 32 on the last assignment; but Mio wants to see it for herself. Somewhat disappointed, Mio reminds Yuuko that they said they'd show each other on the count of three; Mio showed Yuuko her grade (a 67), why won't Yuuko fulfill her part of the deal? Clearly embarrassed, Yuuko repeats that she got a 32; but Mio still wants to see. "I'm telling the truth!" Yuuko insists. She then uses some logic: 32 is a terrible score, so why would Yuuko lie about it? "Thirty-twelve!" she adds, trying to laugh it off. Mio corrects her, unamused. Yuuko suggests they just leave it at that and gives an odd, nervous clap. Mio relents and agrees to let it be, greatly relieving Yuuko; besides, Mio's own score wasn't that good either. Yuuko gives a sigh of relief as Mio goes to sit down. Suddenly Mio strikes! Having lulled Yuuko into a false sense of security, Mio spins around and grabs Yuuko's worksheet. Dramatic classical music plays as Mio brings the paper towards her in slow motion, revealing that Yuuko's actual score was (gasp!) the loneliest number of all: One. Mio stares at Yuuko's lonely grade completely astounded, and is soon trembling and sweating in horror. She quickly blinks herself out of her stupor only to notice Yuuko sitting at her desk, head in hands, shimmering in embarrassment. "That's all I can do..." Still somewhat stunned, Mio carefully places Yuuko's assignment on her desk (with the grade facing down). Mio puts her hand in front of her open mouth in shock, unsure of what to say. She then closes her eyes and strains to think of something, anything to say. Suddenly, an angel from Helvetica Standard pushes a button, which causes a box to open and press a button on the back of a miniature Mio lamp, causing the light bulb to turn on. "Oh! L.E.D." a strange man (or woman... maybe) reads as neon lights spell out the words in the darkness next to the light bulb. Back in reality, Mio gives Yuuko a "way to go!" Yuuko does not take this well. Mio frantically waves her hands in front of herself. "No no no! I didn't mean 'way to get a 1', I meant..." Mio tries again. "Remember how you forgot your homework the day before yesterday?!" and then Yuuko falls on the floor dramatically, hitting the lockers at the back of the room before limply lying on the ground. Mio quickly tells Yuuko that isn't what she meant, either. "You did your homework but forgot to bring it in, right?" Mio waits with bated breath for Yuuko to respond; she eventually does, giving a no-hearted "so...?" without looking up. Mio clenches her fist in motivation. "It's that mindset which counts! You don't usually do your homework, but that time you did! That's really hard to do!" For some reason, the roof is suddenly shown as a figure, (probably Sasahara) and is suddenly blown up (probably by Misato Tachibana). Principal Shinonome is then briefly shown sweeping up as Mio continues with her speech. "It's the same with dreams and ambitions. The first step is always the hardest. And you've done that, Yuuko! You've cleared the hardest part!" "The hardest part?" Yuuko repeats; emotionless, again not bothering to look up. Mio continues to tell Yuuko that she's cleared the hardest part, and it seems to very slowly get through to her. Yuuko doubles down. "You're amazing, Yuuko, and you may not have noticed, but to a normal person, that's a really hard thing to accomplish!" Yuuko slowly pushes herself up off the floor. "Well, I guess..." Yuuko suddenly cheers up as she continues, "...you're right!" Mio continues to cheer on Yuuko as she stands up. "But you're definitely better than me, Mio-chan," Yuuko says, sweeping herself off. "After all, you always do your homework," Yuuko adds, glancing sideways. Mio tells Yuuko that it's not that impressive; it's just a habit to always do her homework. Yuuko did something she doesn't usually do, and that takes real motivation. [Yuuko then gives the most anime face I've seen in this series, and have no idea what the heck she's doing. Her tongue is pushing one of her cheeks out as she looks at her hand, hovering near her head and doing... something. I guess it kind of looks like she's a fish on a hook, but is that even it? Would Yuuko consciously do that? WHAT IS THIS?! Then Mio pictures herself fishing in a stream, having just got a bite; the fish is a metaphor for Yuuko. Back in the classroom, Yuuko sheepishly rubs the back of her head. "But you know..." Mio then informs Yuuko that trains and cars use the most energy to get moving; if you think of it that way, Yuuko has an immense amount of power within her. Embarrassed, Yuuko keeps switching between looking at Mio and looking away. Yuuko then puts her hand up to shield her face from a sudden light shining on her. "I... see." Mio then imagines the fish jumping out of the water, hook in mouth. "Little by little..." she tells herself. Then Yuuko tidies her books and she said she just an ordinary person who could get failed easily and could feel depressed too, then Mio tells Yuuko for not to be modest to herself and Yuuko say she didn't mean like that. Then Mio tells Yuuko "everyone already knows you are amazing, Yuuko". After Yuuko hear that she feels ashamed. Then Yuuko tells Mio to call it a type of a challenge-loving personality if she said were none, She would be lying, right? Mio holds her laugh when she heard it, then she tells Yuuko that she was bad for herself when she thought her manga she wrote back but wasn't going to award or anything like that, She got scared and couldn't to submit it. After Yuuko heard what Mio said, Yuuko tells Mio that Mio gets scared easily. After Mio heard what Yuuko says Mio gets annoyed and she said she don't like being called like that. Then suddenly Yuuko depressed again Then Mio takes one Yuuko hand then takes her to the hallway and hit a paper then tells Yuuko to read the paper, and then Yuuko reads it. When Yuuko reads "Take everything in with all your strength" And Mio tells Yuuko that she doing everything with all she has and have been keeping the most important thing in mind the whole time, Then Yuuko says"But, one point", And then Mio gets annoyed again. Mio pictures herself that her fishing line gets stuck by a wooden root. And back to the reality Mio apologize to Yuuko that she's been worrying so much about the grades and forgot the most important for her. Because Yuuko had the most important things, Mio thinks she must be jealous, then Yuuko gets confused, then Mio tells more to Yuuko that doing homework out of pure habit with her, Mio not sure if she could say she took her test with everything she had she could say the same for her manga, and then Mio tells Yuuko that she different with her, and then Mio said that Yuuko is always giving her best, and with a spirit Mio tells Yuuko that"Up to the point that it's even refreshing!!", and after hear that Yuuko gets blushed. Mio pictures herself that her fishing line finally released from a wooden root. ---- Cold Meanwhile, robotic girl Nano Shinonome tries to give the young Hakase, who has a cold, some medicine, which she refuses to eat, and tries to get advice from Sakamoto. He advised Nano to mix the medicine to her snack and Nano give a try to it. Nano brings a Pudding for Hakase with a medicine on the top the pudding. Sakamoto was shocked what did Nano do because the Medicine can be seen on the top of the pudding. when Nano want to take the pudding but Hakase already eats the medicine that Nano mixed with pudding. Hakase very like it then it called Crunchy pudding. ---- Reservation Later in the episode, the Trio Sucharaka show up at the train station, waiting for the train to school to arrive. Yukko looks to her left, then to her right... There's not a single soul in sight (other than Mio and Mai)... THE RAPTURE HAS COME!!! THERE HAS BEEN A SECRET NINJA ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!!! EVERYONE THEY KNOW AND LOVE IS ACTUALLY DEAD (and they went nuts like the main character in Gakkou Gurashi)!!! Nope, the train station's just empty during that time of day since the rush-hour's over. Nothing special. Out of excitement in this discovery, Yukko shows a cartwheel (with her gravity-defying skirt) Mio, so she tried as well, but ultimately fails in the long run as her "cartwheel" is just a roll. When the train comes by, Mai checks the platforms by using her finger to trace the yellow line bordering the space between the platform and the train. As the doors open, they find out they're alone on the train. YAY! The doors close and they chugga chugga choo-choo away. Then Yukko and Mio start playing push sumo. When Yukko asks Mai to be their referee, Mai had already started sleeping in the storage space. Struck by the same kind of idea, Mio went to the seat and lied down. Yukko then lies down on the floor, completing the Triple Bunk Bed (sounds like a monster of the week thing)! But, she feels left out as the bottom bunk is the last place someone wants to be in a triple bunk bed. Poor Yukko. No one to understand her... Trivia * All of these scenes are not from Manga. * In Praise, when Yukko and Mio are the in the hall, you can see Izumi chasing Makoto like in the continuation of Episode 15 (part 62). * In Cold, Hakase has a cold after playing Hide and seek. (Episode 20, part 85). * In 'Reservation, '''Yukko does not actually think it's the end of the world or anything, this is just one of the multiple jokes made by one of the editors of this page. Image Gallery : ''See: Nichijou Episode 0 Gallery E-0a (144).jpg|An paper craft E-0a (157).jpg|Misato Tachibana chasing Sasahara E-0b (149).jpg|Manabu Takasaki follows Izumi Sakurai Category:Episodes Category:Episode 0